There is nothing new about a data processing device that process data stored in databases. Indeed, there are a number of such devices that store voluminous amounts of questions and answers in databases, select questions randomly in these databases, and decide whether or not the answer selected by the user is correct. One questioning method requires the user to select the correct answer from several possible answers. This kind of study device is, however, not very efficient as it presents the user with fixed question and multiple-choice answer sets previously stored in the database which in some cases leads the user to lose his motivation to study. Of course, if each question is stored in the database with numerous answers, and the multiple-choice answer sets that the user reads are randomly selected from the answer data, then the multiple-choice answer sets are not fixed, therefore increasing the study efficiency. However, this cannot be seen as a satisfactory solution either, when the cost of labor and the time spent creating the database containing numerous answers for each question are taken into consideration.
Then there is the problem of the high cost, in general, of creating the database irrespective of the type of questioning method or of its usage as a study device.
On the other hand, with the development of large capacity memory media such as the optical disk, the magneto-optical disk, the magnetic disk etc., record media that store great amounts of data (e.g., electronic dictionaries) are now widely available on the market. Furthermore, thanks to the development of the computer network of Internet, it has also become possible to easily access a great deal of information.
Therefore, as a result of extensive research into the means to solve these problems, the inventor has come to the conclusion that if the answer data to a certain question can be re-utilized as incorrect answer data for other questions, then it would no longer be necessary to store large amounts of multiple-choice answer sets in the database. Moreover, as it does not provide the user with fixed multiple-choice answer, the efficiency of the user""s study is increased, as is his motivation.
In order to achieve the above-described objects, the educational data processing device of the present invention comprises
a computer with a CPU, a memory system, and input and output systems;
a DSG, stored in said memory system consisting of multiple DS where each DS consists of two types of data, a question and answer; and
a program, stored in said memory system that performs the following functions:
(a) selects a question and answer data from a DS, and one or more answer data from randomly selected DS in said DSG;
(b) presents a question and multiple-choice answer set to the user through said output system. The question corresponds to the question data from the selected DS and the multiple choice answer are comprised of the answer data from the selected DS and answer data from randomly selected DS; and
(c) determines whether the answer inputted by the user through said input system is correct or not and notifies the user of the result through said output system.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, wrong answer data, e.g. answer data in other DS, do not become fixed; as the wrong answer data are imported from other DS, wrong answer data for each question do not need to be stored in the database.
Furthermore, as for the invention, the educational data processing device, each DS of said DSG consists of question data, one or more corresponding answer data and attribute information which shows the properties of data including the relation of question to the answer data.
Said program is equipped with:
(a1) a function that selects question and answer data from a DS from said DSG and/or answer data from randomly selected DS, based on corresponding attribute information.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, it is possible to select question and answer data of a certain DS and answer data from other DS according to the properties and attribute information of each data.
In addition, the invention, the educational data processing device, comprises said program equipped with the following functions:
(d) a function that registers the number (N, where Nxe2x89xa72) of choices of the multiple choice answer as set and inputted by the user through said input system; and
(a2) a function that selects question and answer data of a DS from said DSG and/or answer data from other DS (Nxe2x88x921) based on attribute information.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, the user is able to adjust and set the number of choices in multiple choice answer.
Also, the invention, an educational data processing device, comprises category information indicating educational category of data and/or xe2x80x9cDifficulty-level Informationxe2x80x9d indicating the degree of difficulty of data as attribute information of each said data. Said program is equipped with:
(a3) a function that selects question and answer data of a DS and/or answer data from other DS based on category information and/or Difficulty-level Information.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, it is possible to select question and multiple-choice answer set according to category information or Difficulty-level Information. When preparing questions for the user on the educational category requested by the user, for example, it is possible to parameters questions from easy to difficult. It is also possible to select incorrect answer data from the DS in the same category as correct answer data and to provide the user with harder but better multiple-choice answer sets, thereby increasing study efficiency.
The invention, the educational data processing device stores Record Information that indicates the rate of correct responses as attribute information of each said data. Said program is equipped with:
(a4) a function that selects, question and answer data of a DS from said DSG and/or answer data from other DS based on Record Information; and
(e) a function that updates, Record Information of the question data of a DS data, based on the number of correct responses to that answer data that the user has inputted through said input system.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, Record Information is updated every time the user solves a practice and it is possible to select a question and multiple-choice answer set in based on this Record Information. For example, it is possible to prepare only the questions of low proficiency (questions with a low rate of correct response) or prepare questions arranged in the order of proficiency (from proficient questions to not-so-proficient questions), thereby increasing study efficiency.
The educational data processing device provides the user with question and answers according to a specified data structure (data part and attribute information part) of a DS, but it would be more convenient if the user can create additional DS. In addition, when creating additional DS, if the user can obtain information from other source, it can save trouble greatly when creating and adding DS.
The invention, an educational data processing device, comprises said program equipped with the following functions:
(f) a function that presents to the user through said output system information stored in said memory system or information from outside record media inputted through said input system; and
(g) a function that narrows information to the parameters set by the User And stores it into said memory system as said DS after adding attribute information set by the user to each data.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, it is possible to import information from other sources as a data of a DS, thereby making it easier for the user to create additional DS.
The invention, the educational data processing device, comprises said program equipped with the following functions:
(f) a function that presents to the user through said output system information stored in said memory system or information from outside record media inputted through said input system; and
(h) a function that enables the user to designate the parameters of conveyed information as said data after matching conveyed information to each respective attribute using one of various designating methods. The program then adds attribute information to the designating method of each data and stores the selected data and their attribute information as said DS into said memory system.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, it is possible to store data and their attribute information together as said DS thereby making it even easier for the user to create additional DS.
The invention, the educational data processing device, comprises said program equipped with:
(f) a function that presents to the user through said output system information stored in said memory system or information from outside record media inputted through said input system; and
(h1) a function that registers various ranges of information marked by the user in different colors according to their attributes, as said data; and stores marked data paired with their respective marking colors (different marking color differentiates various attribute information) as DS into said memory system.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, it is possible to store data and their attribute information together as said DS, thereby making it even easier for the user to create additional DS.
The invention, the educational data processing device, comprises said program equipped with:
(f) a function that presents to the user through said output system information stored in said memory system or information from outside record media inputted through said input system.
(i) a function that allows the user to set, in advance, the relationship between the form of the indicated information and the attribute information; that automatically picks out information in the parameters containing a specific form based on that corresponding relationship, and stores it as said data; adds attribute information relevant to that specific form and takes the data and the attribute information as said DS; and stores it in said memory system.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, the program, based on the corresponding relationship, automatically picks out information in the parameters containing a specific form, making it easier for the user to create additional DS.
The invention, the educational data processing device, comprises said program equipped with:
(j) a function presenting to user through said output system the results of searches made on user selected keyword(s) for information in said memory system or information from outside record media inputted through said input system; and
(k) a function that allows the user to set, in advance, the corresponding relationship of keyword to attribute information and of indicated search result to attribute information; automatically sets keyword(s) and search result(s) as said data based on that corresponding relationship; adds attribute information relevant to the data and saves the data and attribute information as said DS and stores it into said memory system.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, the program automatically recognizes keyword and retrieval result as said data and adds the relevant attribute information to the data based on the corresponding relationship thereby making it easier for the user to create additional DS.
Said computer of the invention, the educational data processing device, is equipped with a communication control system that manages information communication through the computer network as said input system; said program is equipped with:
(f1) a function that presents to the user through said output system an information report displaying information, from computer network transmitted through said communication control system; and
(g) a function that recognizes information falling within the parameters set by the User As said DS and then stores it paired with attribute information set by the user into said memory system as said DS.
By constructing the educational data processing device this way, it is possible to use a part of the information stored in other computers through network and save it as data of DS thereby making it easier for the user to create additional DS.
The text above describes the educational data processing device as it provides the user with a question and multiple-choice answer set. In addition to this type of application, however, the device also generally facilitates the construction of databases with the idea of using the information found in other sources as data and adding relevant attribute information. This was done by design.
The invention is a data processing device for collecting data comprising:
a computer with a CPU, a memory system, and input and output systems;
a program stored in said memory system and is equipped with:
(f) a function that presents to the user through said output system information stored in said memory system or information from outside record media inputted through said input system; and
(g) a function that narrows information to parameters set by the User And stores it into said memory system as said DS after adding attribute information set by the user to each data record.
The possible applications of the data processing device for collecting data in each Field are as described below.
The invention is a data processing device for test preparation comprising:
a computer with a CPU, a memory system, and input and output systems;
a DSG stored in said memory system consisting of multiple DS wherein each DS consists of a data record of a practice question and attribute information illustrating the attribute of the practice question.
a program stored in said memory system and equipped with:
(f2) a function that presents to user through said output system practice questions stored in said memory system or practice questions from outside record media inputted through said input system.
(g1) a function that registers the practice questions within the parameters set by the User As a data record and paired with the attribute information set by the user for each data record, and stores them into said memory system as said DS.
(l) a function that analyzes the trend of tests based on the attribute information of said DS.
By constructing the data processing device for test preparation this way, it is possible to use practice questions from other sources of information and to add them to the user""s DS. In addition, it is possible to analyze the trend of tests based on the attribute information of the DS.
The invention of the data processing device for test preparation comprises said program equipped with:
(m) a function that provides the user with better practice questions.
By constructing the data processing device for test preparation this way, it is possible to provide the user with better practice questions (e.g., questions asked in the entrance examination of a specific school, questions in a frequently asked Field in the entrance examination of a specific school etc.). The attribute information of each DS of said DSG contains information relating to the practice question (whether it has ever appeared on entrance exams and if so, for which school and in what Field the question has appeared, etc.).
The invention is a data processing device that also generates dialogue comprising:
a computer with a CPU, a memory system, and input and output systems;
a DSG, stored in said memory system consisting of multiple DS wherein each DS consists of a data record and attribute information of a dialogue sentence.
a program stored in said memory system equipped with:
(f3) a function that presents to the user through said output system dialogues stored in said memory system or dialogues from outside record media inputted through said input system.
(g2) a function that registers the dialogue(s) within the parameters set by the User As a data record and in pair with the attribute information set by the user for each data record, stores them into said memory system as said DS.
(n) a function that generates dialogues based on the attribute information of said DS.
By constructing the data processing device so as to generating dialogue this way, it is possible to use data from other sources of information as dialogue data and generate dialogue based on the attribute information of DS.
The attribute information of each DS contains information of the dialogue such as type of the sentence and/or the sex, age group and/or characteristic of character(s) in the dialogue. By constructing the data processing device for generating dialogue in this way, it is possible to generate more realistic dialogue, e.g., situation of the dialogue and the sex, age group and/or characteristic of character(s) stating the dialogue sentence.
The invention, which is also a data processing device for filing news information, comprises:
a computer with a CPU, a memory system, and input and output systems;
a DSG, stored in said memory system consisting of multiple DS wherein each DS consists of a data record and attribute information of the news.
a program stored in said memory system, equipped with:
(f4) a function that presents to the user through said output system news stored in said memory system or news from outside record media inputted through said input system;
(g3) a function that registers the news within the parameters set by the User As a data record paired with the attribute information set by user for each data record, stores them into said memory system as said DS; and
(o) a function to retrieve news based on attribute information of said DS.
By constructing the data processing device for filing news this way, it is possible to use data from other sources of information as news data and retrieve news effectively based on the attribute information of DS.
The attribute information of each DS of said DSG contains information of such as the Field of the news and/or the date of the news. By constructing the data processing device for news filing in this way, it is possible to file news more effectively, e.g., filing based on the Field of the news or filing based on the date of the news.